Is it Really Ok
by awesomenessisRENT
Summary: Well guess its just me and Zero now... Unfortunately it was a rainy day so, while everyone else had holiday break, Zero and I were stuck on the school grounds since we were the guardians. Hmmm...this is gonna be a snore I said to myself...ZeroxYuki
1. Holiday break

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, I'm just a fan, well this is my first fanfic, hope you like! Please review if you like or if you have Constructive criticism, not just mean shit that tells me how much you hate it or how much it sucks, by the way be sure to read my new grimmhime fic

* * *

"Well guess its just me and Zero now..."

Unfortunately it was a rainy day so, while everyone else had holiday break, Zero and I were stuck on the school grounds since we were the guardians.

_Hmmmm...this is gonna be a snore_ I said to myself sarcastically.

_Snow..._ Well I guessed it would be natural, after all it's winter. Blood. Snow. Snow is white so...why does it remind me of the color of blood?

_On that snow covered day ten years ago, I was saved, why? Why was he there? Why was I there? Did my parents disown me? Is it really Kaname-sama who tampered with my memory?_

"I don't know anymore Geez!" I yelled to my self, in a whisper so that no one would hear.

"Yuki?" I jolted my eyes open.

"Zero-kun?" I sighed "Jeez you really scared me there for second!"

"Then you should keep you senses more alert, Bakka" he said. I had to admit though, he always did seem to look at me with worried eyes, I hated that.

"So whatcha doin here Zero-kun?"

"I just finished my patrol outside, making sure the rest of the day kids went home, you?"

"Oh, well I wasn't really doing anything, just...thinking, yea thinking, lets go with that..." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I thought I got rid of this years ago, this stupid tendency to cry when I'm just easily mixed up with all my emotions, I aways just ended up crying. Everything was starting to poor out.

_Stop it!! Stop, you're gonna cry in front of Zero-kun, don't look like a stupid baby!_

The voice in my head wasn't really working, so I just did the first thing that came to my mind, I ran.

Damn. Why. How. What.

Those were the words lingering in my mind. Damn it all! Why, just why, about everything?! How did all of this happen, especially Zero. Him having his family attacked, being turned into a vampire, me letting him feed on my blood to let keep on a living, for just a while longer, and How did everything turn out this way!! What is wrong with me...?

The running didn't help much, I got tired a bit more quickly than he did. That's right. He chased me.

"Oi! Yuki, What's wrong?!" he said as me grabbed my hand.

"Everything!" I yelled back.

He gripped my arm tighter, but the moment of silence is what really stood out.

After a while he spoke.

"It's OK, I'm here, right beside you, I'm sorry I'm feeding off of you're blood if that's one of the things you're wondering about...I can stop...if you want me-"

"NO!" I yelled back a little to quickly

He opened his eyes in surprise, while I blushed furiously.

"I mean don't, you're right it's one thing I've had in my mind but I don't really have a problem with it, I want to to keep living, Zero-kun..."

He smiled, and put his finger to the corner of my eye. When he brought his finger back, there was a small teardrop on it.

"Oi, don't look at me like that!" He yelled in his more annoying, and yet comical way at me.

I sniveled "O.K."

We had another moment of silence. There was only one difference between the other one. It was warm.

His arms enclosed me, an it was surprisingly warm. He always looked at people with cold indifferent stares, but his arms, his chest were warm. They did smell faintly of blood though, yea that rusty/salty kind of smell, but he also smelled of earl gray tea, something calming. I could hear his heart beating, as his warm breathed grazed my ear. Thump. Thump. Thump.

_I wish this could last more than a moment_ I prayed in my mind.

Thump, Thump, Thump.

His heartbeat was getting faster.

_I don't want him to let go!_

If only to lengthen that moment, I raised my arms up and put them on his face. I knew I was attempting something forbidden to vampires, but I didn't want to let go.

We kissed.

His heartbeat did speed up, as I expected, but He didn't Have the reaction I was hoping he would have.

He, instead of just letting me be in charge, pushed me up against the wall. This made me gasp, thus letting the tongue action occur.

His tongue slipped inside my mouth during such short notice and started exploring my mouth. I could feel it. Wet a bit gross, but...I liked this feeling. I slipped my tongue into his mouth to feel what he was like inside. I wanted to know him, get to explore this blood-thirsty beast, and continue this tongue play. I was a race to see who could memorize and explore each other's mouth fastest. He bit on my tongue, and I admit it hurt and I yelped, but a he started to suck my blood, I got used to this feeling. After he was done with his fill he licked it clean, if only to ease the stinging sensation in my mouth.

It was then that I realized something else that was going on. His knee rubbed against the insides of my thighs, asking for entry. I could feel the heat building up inside me. The lust, creeping through my bones. I parted but, he stopped.

Immediately, he parted his lips with mine, and backed away. I was disappointed but surprise and shock were the emotions on my face.

"I'm Sorry" he said.

I could barely see anything as the tears welled up in my eyes again, confusion in my head. As I sank to the floor, I started crying.

As my cries put me to sleep on the cold, hard, stone floor, I had only one question in my mind. Why?

Slowly everything around me blackened. I never realized it before, but you get tired after you cry for over an hour, sitting on the floor...

* * *

Well, I'm thinking about writing a chapter two, but for now I need some feedback and reviews, to really see if I can continue this. So please review everyone! Oh yea and there might be a lemon later on, teehee -


	2. Nighttime

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight or anything related to it, I'm just writing a fanfic as a fan... -

Well I only got two reviews, but that's O.K. They were pretty positive reviews and thank you for the feedback FirestormAngelBlaze. I do agree as well, it was a bit random, once I read it over in my mind, so I've decided to revise my style of writing , a bit. (There were a lot of typos though, so please don't be too harsh! -)

* * *

'Ahhhh, warmth... Hmmm, I really hope I don't catch a cold, but that damn ass Zero! Why would he do that, just stop everything, and run off like that? Bakka!' 

I felt the blush creeping towards my face.

'Jeez! Everytime I try to remember that it makes me blush, I bet my face is as red as a strawberry's right now. But...Seriously...he didn't have to break it like that, right? O.K. so maybe it might have been a bit shocking, but that deep into the kiss? Come on! He should have at least some sense not to leave me alone like that...'

I really didn't wan to to think about how in ended...

* * *

'Oww, huh? Why's it so cold, and hard.'

I sat up rubbing my eyes a little. It was dark outside, I could tel because everything was bathed in a silvery glow, and there were no lights anywhere. I stood up, looking out the windows.

'It's so beautiful!' I thought to myself. I never really saw the full moon this clear and bright, out in the sky. The stars were also shining bright. I was so taken in awe by this sight that I didn't realize how cold it was in the building.

As realization dawned I wrapped my arms around myself.

'I hope I don't get a cold.' And with that I ran to the headmasters bathroom. After all a warm hot bath would do the trick right?

* * *

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel, shivering the whole time. 'Damn it! Once I find Zero tomorrow I'm gonna kick his ass! I tried as hard as I could not to think about what I was thinking about before that whole scene. Just don't think think about it, just don't think about it, just don't think about, damn don't start crying, how would others consider you a guardian Yuki!'

It was too late, I could see my vision becoming blurry and the hot tears began to fall. I usually thought if I blocked out sadness with anger I wouldn't cry, unfortunatley, that wasn't the case this time.

So, while the tears were falling, I put on my underwear, but while I was about to put on my shirt, in walked Zero.

I tried to cover up as fast as I could, without letting the rest of the tears confuse my vision anymore I wiped them away, and turned around. Unfortunatlry the best cover up I could afford to do in a second wasn't exactly covering me up, I was just holding a measly shirt to my chest.

'Sound angry, Sound angry!'

"Zero! I keep telling you to knock!" It was to no avail though. While I tried to act strong and angry, my voice failed my terribly, cracking in all the wrong parts. There was also another problem that didn't help my facade, One, I was butt naked, except for underwear and a shirt covering my breasts, which made my self confidence diminish, and Two, the tears wouldn't stop falling.

Zero just stared at me, with a blank face. "I'm sorry" he began "I was afraid, I didn't want to hurt you, or create bad consequences from this because I'm a vampire.Yuki,it's OK if you don't forgive me, I'm not looking for forgivness, so I'm sorry, I guess you want to be alone right now considering the setting" He looked from me to the floor. "So...see you..-"

"No!" My voice finally spoke up, but in a more pleading and defiant tone. I quickly surpressed my cry with a hand over my mouth. "I mean...please don't go...". This time my vocal cords were barley a whisper.

He turned towards me, with a drop of surprise and concern in his eyes. "OK, sure, but I think you should get dressed, you'll catch a cold."

"Shut up" I turned around and tried to pull the shirt quickly over me head before he could sneak a peek.

"I don't think a pair of panties and a t-shirt will keep you warm tonight, it's gonna be a cold one" he said as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh yeah what about you, you're wearing the same thing you always wear!' I retorted.

"I'm a vampire, we are more strongly built than you, you are weak compared to us"

"I'll be fine" I coughed. 'Great. The one time God just really wants to prove me wrong...' I thought

"Riiigghhttt..." he said.

Suddenly, he was standing right next to me, I barely had a chance to blink before he picked me up and carried me to the bed.

"Zero, what do you think you're doing?!" I yelled

He didn't respond though, instead he sat me down on the bed and threw the blanket over my back. I was just a witness the entire time, not doing anything to resist. Before i had a chance to respond though he peeled off his shirt, sat cross legged in the middle of my bed, and pulled me into his arms, with the blanket still on my back forming a kind off tent. My legs were on either side of his waist. I could feel the blush in my cheeks as I sat there, my body entwined, with his.

"You're cheeks are redder than a cherry's" he smirked.

"Well anyone's would be, and if you don't mind-" I tried to break free from his grasp, but he had me locked in place.

"Yeah, I do mind. You're going to get sick if you don't warm up fast and since the school boiler isn't working, you have to make do with the best sources of heat, in this case me. You may have a problem with that but I don't really care."

I looked up into his eyes, they were filled with worry and concern.

There was nothing I could do. I settled into his chest and embrace. I was about to ask If he needed a blanket but my pillows were stacked against his back.

I inhaled the intoxicating scent. 'Blood, and earl gray tea...'

I sighed into his chest, and looked up.

He was looking at me again, but with less worry and more of a dominate feel, I could also sense a smirk coming again. But, instead of smirking and creating some comment, he leaned in and inhaled the scent of my hair.

I was surprised, but I was also tired after all that so instead of looking up at him again, I felt my eyelids getting droopy, begging the rest of my body to shut down as well.

So with my dried up tears ( I was crying before, remember?) I fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

OK so this one was a bit longer than I hoped it would be, but I really liked writing it, Oh and please tell me if you noticed a small change in the writing style, I tried to make it less endy. With. That. Period. Thing. hehehe so please reveiw, thos are what really keeps the story going (and it also tells me whether or not I should post a new chapter. YAY for first fanfic ever! - 


	3. Morning

hey! thanks everyone (I finally got 5 reviews!) so without further ado i will continue, my fanfic, Oh and If anyone can tell me whee I can find chapter 33 of the manga translated? I've already tried manga one , it doesn't have it, thank you!

disclaimer:I don't own anything that has to do with vampire knight, besides this made up fanfiction, because I LOVE IT

Remember

'...' means thinking

"..." means saying out loud

... itself means a pause or if someone is thinking

* * *

I woke up with a moan. 'Uh! why did I wake up before my alarm did? Why'd I even bother to set it?' I whined. Something felt heavy on my waist though... 

I looked slowly over my shoulder. 'Zero, how? wait a minute...oh yeah.' The events from last night slowly started entering my mind.

I felt cold though. I looked down, only to find that I had no top on, just a pair of navy cotton shorts, that barely went down past my thighs. 'Carefully...carefully' I thought to myself as I pulled his arm of my waist. I had to find some kind of shirt and quick. I shivered. 'maybe a sweater' I thought. I went over to my dresser and started to look for something warm I could put on quickly. I glanced at the t-shirt in the corner, frowning. 'So what if he was right this time' I thought to myself 'I've always been right anyway before, well not always, but... Whatever' I thought to myself as I hit my head just to knock some sense into myself.

"What are you doing" a voice said from across the room

I froze. I spun quickly around, so that he could only see my back. "I was just looking for something to wear" I muttered, trying also to cover myself up while I said this.

"I don't think hitting yourself is looking for something to wear."

I ignored him as I tried to find something. Unfortunately I hadn't gone clothes shopping in a long time, being a guardian and a student at a school that wore uniforms everyday, and vampires to keep from "normal" students. I didn't have any long sleeve shirts, without them being turtlenecks, that were clean to wear, and a t-shirt was out of the question.

Luckily enough for me, the guy standing behind me wasn't an idiot, so it wasn't long before a shirt was thrown over my head, with Zero standing right next to me, his hand on my head where the shirt was.

"Here, you're shivering" He said as he turned as he turned around to leave the room.

"Wait where are you going?!" I said with a kind of urgency I never heard myself say before. I was using the shirt he'd given me to cover my self up as best as I could, since I still didn't put it on.

"Well...don't you want to get changed?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to leave! you already saw almost all of me last night..." I muttered the last part out, but I was sure he heard.

He shrugged his shoulders, turning around again to sit on the bed "I guess you're right, besides you're getting pretty attached" he said, a small smirk spread across his face while he said this.

"What?!? No I'm not, you're making up crap again!" I tried to sound forceful and big but I could feel the heat on my cheeks, intense, giving me a sign that I was blushing furiously while I said this.

"Fine then I guess I'll leave" he said as he started getting up.

"No!" I yelled. Now God decides to be an ass again. As I turned (my body moving without my permission the whole time, I swear) I started to run towards him, but, here's the part where god decides to be an ass, I fall...on my knees, and hands. This is worse than falling flat on your face, and I'll tell you why. One- When you fall flat on your face your eyes close, at least you wouldn't be able to see his face, laughing at yours. Two- when you fall on your hands and knees, you can't hold onto anything (a.k.a. the shirt Zero gave me). Three- With all those things put together you end up falling in a way where you're on all fours on the floor, completely naked except for a pair of cotton navy short shorts (a.k.a. doggy-style position, yay ).

Meanwhile he stared...the whole time. Of course I was hopeless flustered and anxious, so I got up as quickly as I could, with the shirt, turned around and tried to find the buttons and opening, so that I could get into it. After that little episode I was pretty embarrassed so I didn't wan t repeat. I shivered again though. 'Damn God and his...methods of torture!' I shouted.

I was so caught up that I didn't see Zero walking toward me. He sighed and took the shit from my hands.

"What do you want?" I asked in an irritated tone. I thought he was gonna help me find the buttons, and consequently the opening, but instead he threw it across the room.

"Zero-kun, what are-you...doing?". He responded with grabbing both of my wrists (Right now they were trying to cover my breasts, but with little success). This startled me. 'What is he doing?!' I started to back up, but with no luck slammed against the wall that was behind me, it was cold too. 'Damn all this cold weather' I thought.

"What are you trying to hide from me". My arms were pulled out of the way, exposing my self completely to him, I was scared, but why? Why should I be scared, I do a lot scarier things during twilight, right?

He looked at my face, then my collarbone, stopping at the spot where the mark was. The mark that was proof that I was his source of energy and blood. His bite marks.

By now I was frozen on the spot, I didn't want to know what was going on, I just wanted it to end. So I put my hands beside me on the wall, promising myself that I wouldn't touch this beast, while he examined my body.

He knew I stopped struggling, and so he relaxed too. He took one of his hands off my wrist and touched his bite marks with it. I was just observing, while he was lost in thought. His hand grazed my shoulder. 'Warm...' I thought. As his hand started resting on my back around my waist, (by this point I was already off the wall) his other hand sneaked up and lost itself in my hair. He pressed me closer to his warm body. He started to move backwards toward the bed, with me like a parasite, clinging to him.

As he felt on the bed with me on his lap, I felt...safe. For the longest time in the world, I felt at home, where I truly belonged. Breaking the promise to myself I wrapped my arms around him, ignoring the fact that my breasts were pressed into his chest. He was warm, a source of hope for me, as well as light.

'I wish this would last forever' I thought to myself.

* * *

Thank you 4 the reviews, I love reading them, especially since this is my first fanfic, or story that I ever made up for fun (not counting school) If you really like this story you will tell all of your friends about this story because I will only write if I get at least four more reviews, I'm sorry I just love them, and it really helps me going when you have more people to please, Thanks! 

(yay 4 doggy-style...)


	4. Daytime

Thank you for the reviews, i really love reading them, its so exciting to see what kinda input everyone has, and as a response to the last review, yea i guess Ur right i can't really see them in character like that either but i have to make a few adjustments, right? or else i have nothing to work with. Well i changed the rating cause its finally time...wait for it...A LEMON! so hooray 4 porn and hooray 4 me continuing, i've had a week of writer's block trying to consider how it should go next but i finally decided to change it to an M rated story.

So hooray and lets get this show on a road, shall we?

* * *

The kiss was something I wasn't really expecting. 

While I was on this lap, thinking to myself one of his hands sneaked up behind me from my back and took hold of my chin without my knowledge. I had no idea what was going on so I just let him do what he was doing. But the kiss.

He pressed his lips gently against mine, not what I was expecting from a vampire, and spread mine with little force. His mouth didn't smell too much like blood as I was expecting, but still had the faded scent of that tea mixed with it. One thing I wasn't exactly happy about was the fact that he was in charge. His chin held my mouth in a death grip, as if I would rip away from him. 'Why would I do that?' Instead of staying frozen (like Ive been doing the whole time) I held him more tightly to me.

He got the message of my acceptance and proceeded. He was now kissing me with more force, too much force. I fell back onto the bed but did not let go. Neither did he. He was now kissing me with a kind of desperation with his tongue exploring every nook and cranny, as if we were going to be killed doing this, and never seeing each other again.

Since I already had no top on, he started undoing his first. I didn't really know what was going on, only that I had this tingling sensation in my "area" and an immense heat building in my stomach. I kicked off my shorts with a need I never knew before, and continued to rub against his now half naked body. Once he took took off his offending garments he started to press his body against mine.

As one of his hands stayed in my hair grasping it and pulling it with a passion I never knew, his other hand massaged my breast. I moaned in his mouth, only needing to break the kiss for air every once in a while. His lips unlocked with mine, while I huffed in frustration. His lips start kissing the crook of my neck and throat, while I just closed my eyes and once in a while groan in pleasure.

I felt his hands squeeze my nipple. I gasped and looked at him. His eyes locked with mine for a moment and I gave off a small blush, finally coming to realization with what was going on. I never let him stop though.

While I was distracted he took his hand away from my breast and rubbed it against me in a downward motion.

His hand was now rubbing my lower stomach. I was a bit confused so I looked at his hand. I kept going lower until it was between my legs, rubbing a very sensitive area. I gasped the minute he started. I never felt this before, ever, a mix of pleasure and extreme heat, and lust. When I gasped though he use this as another distraction to start kissing me again swallowing my gasps and moans.

When he stopped I groaned in annoyance. But when he slipped his finger inside me I moaned in pleasure yet again. Before my legs were closed tightly together, I guess you can say trying to resist, but as I felt this new thing inside of me I slowly opened them.

"There you go" he whispered in my ear. I ignored him as best as I could. I closed my eyes trying to hide away my blush I turned my face to the side.

He increased the pace pumping his finger faster and faster. He took his finger out and showed it to me. It was covered in a foreign substance, clear and like honey slowly dripping down, onto my breasts. This tingled so I shivered a bit. He smiled and started massaging my breast with his finger again. Something else felt foreign though, and that was some kind of hard and mushy thing pressing up against my thigh. He looked at me, yet again with a kind of desperation. I knew what was supposed to happen but I hesitated a bit.

"Is it alright?..." he started saying.

"Will it hurt?..." I asked

"Only in the beginning, but It'll feel good a little later"

I nodded letting him proceed. He pushed it inside me.

H was right about the first part it hurt, a lot. It was like I was about to be torn in half. I gasped pulling my hand to my mouth, feeling a hot tear run down my face. He was looking at me with concern and worry, but I could see he was holding back.

"Shhhhh..." he said as I whimpered.

He started pumping. Once he did I felt the pain melt away slowly, switching places with pleasure. He was pumping at a quicker rhythm now, with me now groaning in pleasure, my eyes closed looking to the side as not to make another traiterous blush appear.

He kept pumping, sliding in and out at a faster rate. His hands were now holding mine above my head on the bed's pillows, while my breasts bounced up and down to his rhythm and speed.

Without warning he stopped and switched positions, with me in (you guessed it) doggy-style and him on his knees pumping me even faster. My hands were now grasing the sheets for something to hold onto while pleasure overtook my body.

When I climaxed I gasped my biggest gasp(gasps hehe) and felt the heat and tingling slowly melt away from my body. As he leaned over me back, I collapsed onto my stomach on the bed, completley exhausted and fullfilled. Apparently he wasn't because he started kissing me again.

So for the rest of the day we repeated this process at least 3 times, switching positions more often. After all that time we got hungry, so we both went down to the kitchens and grabbed a bite to eat, (with him getting some blood, courtesy of me of course) then headed upstairs and repeated the fucking process once again. After that though we fell asleep, Holding hands while we lay on our stomachs.

I knew that things would never be the same between us when everyone at the school came back.

* * *

Hooray!!!! Well I have officially decided while writing this that this is the final chapter, so I can start a one piece fanfic with either namixluffy or namixzoro. tell me which one on the reveiws for this stroy. I really hoped you like it everyone, and thank you so much for the amazing reveiws. Remember they are always appreciated. Maybe I should start a grimmxhime fanfic for bleach contemplates ah well I guess its worth a shot. 

Pleeeeez send reveiws, they are ALWAYS appreciated even if they only critizize, this tells me how to become a better writer remember.

THank you all!!!! especially:

FirestormAngelBlaze

Anju Kitsune

Kaname-Aido-Zero-lover

XxcrimsonxgothicxtidexX

lil-battousai girl

keedle

Nixie23

Nea

and last but not least Shalala for all the reveiws. I love you guys!


End file.
